


燕尾蝶【8/18】

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 繼前幾日的劇情，李赫宰要對他的Tom哥哥下手了。內容含下藥、強姦，不適者請自行離開。文中李赫宰黑化的很嚴重，有雷請自行按叉叉離開。有詳細的性描寫，怕的人趕快離開。這文是我壓力超大的時候寫出來的，先開完這天的日記才去補前後文。我超玻璃的，拜託不喜歡就趕快按叉叉，不要噴我謝謝QQ





	燕尾蝶【8/18】

8/18（日）天氣：陰

親愛的日記：

我出手了。  
像計劃好的那樣，在他的飲料裡加了安眠藥。車上的他很快的把飲料喝完，也自然而然睡著了。  
我沒有告知他目的地，他卻很信任我的安排，這讓我有點小小的罪惡感。  
他會把這當作弟弟的惡作劇嗎？  
不可能的吧，這已經不是惡作劇了。

深山裡的房子要有多隱密就有多隱密，我好像稍微了解秘境探險的樂趣了。  
這棟房子是我在網路上買的，很有趣吧，網路上現在什麼都可以買了。  
這棟兩層樓的日式宅院，據說是某個有錢人藏女人用的。這位有錢人按造自己的興趣，在宅院裡準備了許多機關，白話來說就是不適合一般人居住的。當他過世後，他的兒女急著賣，也不知道為什麼就被我買下了，可能這一切都是安排好的吧？  
根據設計圖，我現在應該是在主臥房。主臥房的天花板是黑色的鋼筋交叉構成，很適合用來懸吊。  
我趁他睡著時，把該做的前置作業給做好了。他睡得比預期久，我猜是因為平時缺乏睡眠的關係吧。不過這樣也好，給了我足夠的時間把他束縛起來，比起用冰冷的皮革跟鐵鍊，被紅色繩子給束縛的他才是美。  
我知道他醒來後一定會掙扎的，為了不讓繩子傷到他，我取了一件前主人留下白無垢外衣給他穿上，厚重的絹布能確保他不被磨傷。借著工具，在他的胸前、腹部上纏上紅繩，再用鐵鉤和其他繩子與天花板上的鋼圈做固定，讓身體被迫彎起。雙手後臂跟胸前的繩子綁在一起，前臂則是和寬大的袖子一起自然下垂。  
我讓他的右腳懸空自然垂著，左腳則是往內側折，讓小腿跟大腿緊貼在一起再綁上紅繩，最後一樣用鐵鉤懸掛著。這麼一來，不但能清楚看見在腿上被勒出的凹陷，還能看見他的性器。  
我不能讓他看到我的臉，所以給他戴上黑布的眼罩。為了不讓他咬舌，也為了稍後的情事裡能好好聽見他的嗓音，我給他戴上不鏽鋼的鋼環口枷，好想就對著這張被迫撐開的小嘴來個深喉。  
不過我不急著，後面那張小嘴被我放了支不大的按摩棒。雖然不大，卻有著十五段超高速震動的功能，我看片子裡的人都被它弄到尖叫出水，沒想到ELF會送我這玩意。  
對不起啦，明明那卡片上還寫著赫海4 EVER LOVE。  
原本用來拍自然風景而買的單眼相機，被我用來拍攝更有價值的東西。我在他被吊起的樑柱下鋪了張床，就這麼躺在他身下一次次的按著快門。  
總感覺少了什麼......我從他的行李裡找出一支口紅，幫他畫上唇妝。之前一直嫌棄他幹嘛買那麼紅，現在倒是很喜歡這顏色，這樣就可以跟身上的紅繩相對應，畫面感非常平衡。  
雖然夏季深山裡大概只有二十五度，卻因為下雨，悶熱的天氣還是會流汗的。透明的汗液在他好看的線條上流動，然後流入衣襟或是滴落在我的身上。  
必須承認，我們團內成員都是靠本事單身的。既然長年單身，性經驗當然是零，他的性器在我看來是那麼可愛......比一般平均數字大上一些的包莖，前端吐著一點一點的前列腺液，順著柱身緩緩流下，聚集在會陰才低落。  
他醒來之後，似乎是察覺到了自己的處境，很可愛的想要掙扎。沒被綁著的兩隻小手和那條沒被吊著的右腿拼命的踢，當然，是不可能弄傷我。幾分鐘後，他停止了掙扎，小手緊張的交纏在一塊兒，輕輕轉著頭像是想看什麼。  
在我取下他的口枷時，他嘗試咬我，讓我想起在入伍前的舞台上，那個盛氣凌人的他，讓人特別想欺負的他。為了讓他知道自己的處境，我必須給他懲罰。  
後穴的按摩棒被我從最低速瞬間調高到第十段，他受驚嚇的叫了出來，叫聲裡混雜著髒話讓我興奮不已。  
不過，這只是個懲罰，不是給他高潮的機會。  
一分鐘後，我又將段速調回到三段。他一邊喘著休息，一邊向我發問，當然，我是不會回答的。而且他比起自己的處境，更關心我有沒有怎麼樣？這讓我有點罪惡感，不過卻也讓我壞心的想在他耳邊把真相告訴他。  
碰不到地的失重感是會讓人很不安的，他也不知道想到了什麼，一邊哭著一邊求著不要對弟弟(也就是我呢)做任何的事。我告訴自己不要在這時候心軟，但是他到這種時候還是想著別人，讓我有點對自己生氣，也不知道在氣什麼？  
我還是將他從鐵環上放了下來，不是為了讓他自由，而是我覺得差不多可以進入正戲了。我讓他躺平在被褥上，白色的被褥、繡著銀線的白無垢、白皙的身體、紅色的繩子和嘴唇，晚霞的橙色從關上的紙門灑進，柔和的顏色不知道給這畫面增添了多少色情，讓我不知不覺又按了好幾回快門。  
他聽見快門的聲音，便使勁的咬著唇，白皙的長腿像是想遮住重要部位一樣彎曲著。長腿下，陰影蓋住大半的性器，按摩棒嗡嗡的震動聲十分清晰，陰影蓋得住畫面卻蓋不住人的遐想。  
太陽完全下山了，我打開室內的燈，明明是和室卻有著通透的日光燈，這點讓人不是那麼滿意，但是，白無垢上的銀線因此而耀眼倒是意想不到的收穫。  
我跪在他雙腿間，單手壓著他右大腿，另一隻手取出放在他體內的按摩棒。他好像知道了接下來的劇情，抽泣著求我放過他。我用手機的複誦軟體傳達我想說的話，『你若是叫得讓我滿意，我可以考慮放過你的同伴。』他愣了一下，隨後乖乖的張開腿，放棄了掙扎。  
看來我對他來說還是很重要的，真讓人開心。  
雖然已經先行擴張過了，但真要進去時還是很吃力，可以的話我也不想弄傷他，所以準備了不少潤滑液。他試圖藉著深呼吸來放鬆自己，但是兩隻手緊握在一起，手指微微發紺的樣子讓我不捨的彎下腰，親吻他那指尖。  
好吧，我承認自己的尺寸是比一般人大上許多，但是他是真的太瘦了。在完全進入後，他的腹部上有一塊凸起，輕按的話他會發出可愛的聲音，至於是如何可愛呢？這個我就不告訴你了。  
在我抽插的時候，他仍一直雙手緊握著，像是在祈禱。是希望我會停下呢？還是希望弟弟會來救你呢？我竟然莫名覺得好笑，搞得像我在強姦貞女似的。他張著腿被男人肏，嘴上一邊喘著一邊叫著我的名字，幾乎無法辨識的對不起三字混雜在裡面。  
鐘雲......明明是我對不起你。


End file.
